Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch return mechanism and, specifically, to a clutch return mechanism for a dual-bearing reel for returning a clutch cam from a released position, in which a handle and a spool of a dual-bearing reel are in a released state, to a coupled position, in which the handle and the spool are coupled.
Background Information
A clutch mechanism is generally disposed between a handle and a spool of a dual-bearing reel (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-65574). The clutch mechanism is in a clutch-on state for coupling the handle and the spool and a clutch-off state for releasing the handle and the spool. In the clutch-on state, the spool is capable of being rotated by the rotation of the handle. In the clutch-on state, the spool is freely rotatable.
The clutch mechanism is switched between the clutch-on state and the clutch-off state by a clutch control mechanism comprising a clutch operating member. A conventional clutch mechanism comprises a clutch operating member, a tubular clutch cam made of synthetic resin, a clutch yoke, a metallic coupling member, and a clutch return mechanism.
The clutch return mechanism comprises a rotating member that is integrally and rotatably provided to the handle shaft, the clutch return member, and a biasing member. One end of the clutch return member is pivotally coupled to the clutch cam. Specifically, a coupling pin is integrally formed at one end of the clutch return member, and the coupling pin engages a coupling hole on the clutch cam. The clutch return member moves back and forth between an engaged position that engages a rotating member and a separated position that is separate from the rotating member. When the clutch cam is turned to the coupled position by the operation of the clutch operating member, the other end of the clutch return member advances to the engaged position. The biasing member divides and biases the clutch return member to the engaged position and the separated position.
Accordingly, in the clutch return mechanism, when the handle rotates in the casting direction, the rotating member presses the other end of the clutch return mechanism, which is in the engaged position, beyond the dead center of the biasing member. Consequently, the clutch return member returns to the separated position due to the biasing force of a toggle spring member. When the clutch return member moves to the separated position, the clutch cam turns from a released position, corresponding to the clutch-off state, to a coupled position, corresponding to the clutch-on state, and the clutch mechanism returns to the clutch-on state.